iWitness the End
by MiR0KZz014
Summary: They all thought it couldn't happen. After all, it's just an idea of a person with mental problems, shown in today's media. But "they" have proven it otherwise. And now... they have no choice but to fight an army of "them", with nothing but themselves.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "iCarly". Dan Schneider does.**

* * *

><p><em>I always believed that our world can't end in a flash, like those we see in the movies and read in books. It has to show some signs at least, and even then, it would take a VERY long time for the so-called "doomsday" to come smash our faces.<em>

_Boy, was I SO wrong. And I learned it….. the hard way._

* * *

><p><strong>DAY ZERO: The Unexpected Beginning<strong>

**3:08 PM**

It was just another fine Saturday afternoon. Carly was inside her room, working on her Social Studies project with Sam helping her. Although I do doubt Sam would even do that. She was probably taking a nap just to avoid using effort to contribute to their work. Spencer was…. well, I have no idea. And as for me, I was in the iCarly studio standing in front of my laptop for a while, doing my usual maintenance of the show's software and equipment. I have to make sure there wasn't something wrong with everything we were using.

Maintenance wasn't really a problem for me these days, so it was just like a walk in a park. Upgrading components, however, was a different story. I had to check out a lot of stuff and make sure I knew about the precautions, program compability and the like. It gets a little frustrating over time, but I had to make sure I get the job done since the success of our show greatly depends on it. That knowledge alone helps me disagree with Sam's statement of me being useless or disposable or whatever.

_"Finally, just a few more minutes…" _ I thought, as I watched the status bar in my laptop screen get filled and waited for the "UPGRADE COMPLETE" message. Knowing that the hard part is over, I finally let out a small smile.

That smile quickly faded when I heard the door opening behind me. I turned around, and saw that it was Carly with some cash in her hand entering the room. She closed the door gently and started to approach me.

"Hey Freddie, done updating your firmwire yet?" She greeted and took a glance at my laptop.

"No, at least not yet…" I told her while checking the status of the update. A solid 69%. Just then I realized an error she made. "And it's called _firmware_!" I corrected her.

"Oh, well sorry for not being a software wiz." She said back at me like a little kid embarrassed of her mistake.

I just rolled my eyes and stared at the laptop screen again. Still 69%.

"Why are you up here? I thought you were busy working on your Social Studies project with Sam." I asked. Usually, she locks herself in a room whenever she's busy, unless she needs…..

Oh.

"Um, yeah I am! It's just that…. I was wondering if you could go outside and buy me some smoothies at the Groovy Smoothie?" She requested, putting on that pleading face.

"What?"

"Please?"

"Look Carly, I'm a little busy right now. Can't you ask Spencer to do it?" I said. I really didn't want to go through the trouble of buying some food right now, after the upgrading process I've been through. Well, I sure could eat food right now, but not _buy_ food.

"Can't. He locked himself in his room, working on something which I _don't _evenwant to find out." She said. I just looked to the side and raised my eyebrows. I also have no intention of finding out what Spencer's doing, with all his wackiness and what not. "Sam doesn't want to go since it requires extra effort…" Well, no surprises there. ".. and I can't go since I'm working on the project. That leaves just you."

"Oh what, I get to be your servant even if I have something _important _to do?" I asked in disbelief. I was busy as she can see, but she still asked me to buy her food?

It looks like she won't answer my question, as she just stares around aimlessly. Trying to avoid my question, eh?

"Just please leave your tech station for a few minutes and buy me some smoothies . Please?" She then held out the money and proceeded to do… the "killer eyes". "For me?"

As if that has an effect on me anymore…

"That doesn't work on me anymore you know."

"Oh…" Her face practically fell when I said that. But then, a small grin suddenly crept on her face. "But Sam's threats and beatings always does." She said, looking all confident at her statement.

Sam… Oh, I see. She must be the one who wanted the smoothies. Better buy them to avoid the extra hassle she might cause.

"Ugh fine, I'll buy your smoothies." I took the money out of her hands and put it in my pocket. "The usual?" I asked.

"Yeah… thanks a lot, okay?" She smiled then turned on her heels towards the door, leaving me alone again inside the room.

…

I have got to stop being bossed around by that blonde…

**3:16 PM**

I was already in a neighborhood going to the Groovie Smoothies, a few minutes away from Bushwell Plaza. I had to walk faster than normal since that laptop isn't gonna update by itself. Stupid smoothie request…

….

Wow, Sam is _really _starting to rub off on me… Doesn't mean I'll inherit her strength though. Better get what she wants as soon as possible.

I looked around my surroundings as I walked. Nothing out of the ordinary; just some trees, the same old houses that were lined up, that narrow road which was really starting to develop some huge cracks and a small kid riding his bicycle.

I let out a soft sigh and focused on where I was going again. I got a little bummed that nothing exciting was happening lately. Spencer and the two girls were absorbed with whatever they're doing and I haven't even seen Gibby anywhere. Mom's out of town for a while since she had to visit my Aunt Jennifer... Wait, like I can even pair up my mom with fun anyway. Computers are good, but I guess it's better to do something other than my interests once in a while.

The dull environment wasn't exactly helping with this either.

…..

At least, not now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I instantly stopped on my tracks when I heard a woman's scream. It was so loud that my ears would've been bleeding badly if I was next to her. Well, it's probably not as worse as Lewbert's…

I began to walk again, deciding to go to the source to find out what transpired. But, before I could reach the end of the street, I started to hear some tires screeching. Not long after that, a car suddenly emerged from the street which I assumed is the source of the scream. I couldn't make up what kind of car it was except for its bright yellow color since it quickly zoomed past the road, disappearing in a flash.

"Woah! Must be in a hurry or something…" I said to myself while looking at the vehicle which was completely gone in just a few seconds.

I got to the end and turned my head to the left. I was right…. The scream did came from here. I quickly ran to the small forming crowd of people in the middle of the road. As I got nearer, I saw a guy who looks like the same age as me holding a grown man in his arms.

I stopped in the distance where I could see everything clearly, so I won't add up to the crowd. I looked at the man carefully and saw that his eyes were closed, and that he wasn't moving anymore. He was on the tall side, wearing a plain tank top with what looks like blood stains and some torn-up jeans. Surprisingly, he's bare-footed. I also noticed there was an unusual huge patch of red in his arm. Intrigued by that little spot, I decided to get closer.

"Someone call 911, quickly!" The guy who was holding the unconscious body yelled. A woman quickly nodded and snatched her cellphone, dialing the ever-so-useful three numbers.

I had to stand almost next to the man but I was too absorbed on the patch to care. After some scanning, I finally identified the red spot. And… that was the first time I've ever seen something like it. The man's upper arm was swollen pretty badly, and the veins looked like it was going to pop out of his skin or something…. and it was dark red in color, not blue.

...

What the heck happened to him?

Suddenly, something popped up in my mind. The car… Did the driver do this? Is that why he was going so fast? A hit-and-run?

No… Impossible. There's no way that a-

_BEEP..._

_BEEP…_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a strange sound.

_BEEP..._

_BEEP…_

"Beeping?" I thought to myself. I quickly looked around me to see if I can find where it came from. But nothing. It looks like the others didn't even notice it.

_BEEP…_

_BEEP…_

I looked at the guy holding the body once more. He had his fingers on the body's neck, checking if there was a pulse. Then, I noticed something strange again. There was no trace of blood in the pavement under them. Not even a little….

_BEEP…_

_BEEP…_

Wait a minute…. I focused my senses at the what-looks-like-a-dead-being-by-now. The beeping…

_BEEP…_

_BEEP…_

..was coming from him?

…..

"No pulse…" The guy said. He didn't seem to notice the strange beeping sounds.

…..

…..

It seems to have stopped. Was I imagining that?

Just then, I heard another noise. It was a siren. I turned around and saw an ambulance in the distance. Then, I remembered the call made by the woman. It looks like help has arrived.

"What the-?" I heard a surprised voice behind me. I turned around again and was surprised. It seems the body wasn't dead after all. He was shaking so violently that the guy let go of him. He hit the ground with a loud thud, but that wasn't enough to stop his epilepsy of some sort.

"Oh no.."

"What's happening?"

"What the hell?"

The people around me started to get creeped out at the behavior he was exhibiting. The guy, however, wasn't gonna let something like that stop him.

"Hey, you okay?" He put his hands in the arms of the shaking body to steady him, but it was no use.

…..

…..

Then, it happened. The one thing that all of us didn't prepare for.

The body's arms rose up instantly and pulled the guy towards him. Then his head rose up and he…. he bit the guy's neck. Yeah, that's right. He BIT his neck off! A large amount of blood gushed out and the guy released a horrifying scream.

"AHHHH! S-S-ST-STOOOP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Now the people around me started to panic. I heard another scream of terror, but my eyes couldn't look away at what was happening. A person was eating another person! We had no idea what to do. Heck, even if we did know, we were frozen stiff to do anything.

Just then, two paramedics showed up and tried their best to separate the two away. But the man was just too strong. The guy only kept screaming at the torment he was experiencing.

Oh. My. God…

"IT -HUR-HURTS!"

The man finally lost his grip… or at least decided to let go and fell down the ground. The guy was thrashing about, his neck lost a chunk of flesh and blood continued to spill out. The paramedics tried their best to cover the wound. But, it was too late as the guy stopped moving. He was dead.

So…. Horrible. I thought I was gonna vomit all over the place after witnessing all this….

But just when we thought it was bad, it actually got worse...

While the paramedics were busy with the guy's wound, the man crawled and bit the arm of one of them, ripping the sleeves and spurting out blood. Another scream was heard.

"UARRGHHH!"

The paramedic was struggling to get the man off him but it was no use. The only thing he could do is experience the agonizing pain and wait for his death.

Everyone in the crowd screamed and started to run away. I wanted to get away as well, but I can't... My feet were glued to the floor. I was shaking so bad from the fear of seeing this... this bloodfest. It was like seeing those apocalyptic movies... only this time, it's the real deal.

The other paramedic tried to help his partner, but then something got a hold his leg. My eyes went as wide as dinner plates when I saw that the bitten guy earlier was the one holding him. His eyes were ghostly white and I could see that the red patch I saw earlier was starting to develop in his neck, where he was bitten. He made the paramedic fall of his feet and then... started to feast on his flesh. Now the two paramedics were caught...

"H-H-HEEELPPP!"

No. It can't be... That's not right... He was dead. DEAD!

The paramedics stopped screaming. They're dead, and whatever those things are... there's no stopping them from eating their meal.

I can't take it anymore... This is too much to watch... I need to escape!

With all the strength I could summon, I quickly turned around and ran. I didn't care where I was going, all I wanted was to get away. I didn't look back, all I wanted was to forget them. But the images of the horrifying event was already stuck in my mind, and I couldn't get rid of it.

I failed to take heed of where I was running, so I tripped in no time and made a loud landing. But I didn't care... I pushed myself up and got back to my feet. But then, I caught a glimpse of those... those "things" and saw that they weren't eating their victims anymore...

"Oh no... Don't tell me..."

They slowly got up and let out a moan... a moan that gave me chills.

Their heads rose up and they were looking... Looking at me with those white and lifeless eyes.

Then they started to move... limping their way towards me.

That's when I realized... I'm their next target.

And if that wasn't enough... the two paramedics, who were once dead, moved. I could see that one of them has started to get a swollen arm. And the veins nearby the wound started to appear. Looks like they were going to explode with more blood.

They struggled to stand up. And in no time, were now also in pursuit of me.

Putting myself together, I escaped from "them" and ran back. I needed to tell the others about this. I have to warn them before it's too late..

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, MiR0KZz14 here! I'm kinda new to this writing business so I apologize for the mistakes.<strong>

**Since it's my first time writing a fanfiction, I decided to write a story with a common plot to practice thinking about ideas and to improve my grammar and writing style. Even though a zombie apocalypse doesn't seem to be new anymore, I'll try my best to keep things interesting.**

**A review (especially constructive) can help me stay on track. If you enjoyed this one and have some extra time left, why don't you push that button and write me a review? You help a soul in need, you know...**

**Well, I hope you liked it. Goodbye!**


End file.
